Humana y Diosa
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Saori puede haber sido siempre cuestionada en su papel de diosa... ¿las dudas empiezan a los ojos de los demás o ella también sufre por ello?


¿Cuántas veces me han cuestionado lo que es ser una diosa? ¿Cuántas veces me he cuestionado lo que es serlo? Observo mis manos, pienso para mí misma ¡y asombrosamente me sigo hablando como siempre me he hablado!

Un día no nada más fui objeto de una persecución que apenas alcanzaba a comprender, sino que me revelaron de pronto que toda mi vida había sido una mentira: no era la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, un golpe terrible sin lugar a dudas, pero lo más estremecedor fue que me revelaron que yo ¡no era una humana! De pronto, el peso de la humanidad y el destino cósmico de La Tierra recayeron en mis hombros... ¿cree acaso nadie que esto es un papel deseable y para lo que cualquiera esté preparado? ¿Quién nos enseña a pensar cómo dioses cuándo somos humanos y tan llenos de debilidades?

Lo miro en los Santos Dorados cuando me observan cuestionándose el porqué de mis actitudes, lo miro en los ojos de Tatsumi, que me apartó de su vida como la niña que había crecido cerca de él para convertirme en la Matriarca de un Imperio y de un planeta. Lo veo en los ojos de mis Santos de Bronce cuando me defienden... en los ojos de todos con excepción de Seiya, quien me observa como yo tanto anhelo: como la humana. A través de Seiya encuentro la compasión, la ternura, el compañerismo que desde que se me reveló mi condición me fueron arrebatadas por 5 palabras: "Tú eres la diosa Atenea".

Desde entonces he pasado varios juicios, en los que mi vida ha estado al filo de la muerte, pero indudablemente, el más grande de todos mis retos es el poder acercarme a los humanos y tener amigos. Ser diosa te aparta y te aisla, te pone en un nivel que todo mira con admiración, pero también con muchísima responsabilidad, pues la gente te observa con la esperanza de la obligación. Por breves momentos mi conciencia de diosa me toma y me hace ver claramente un sinfín de situaciones, sin embargo, en la intimidad de mis pensamientos, cuando observo esa esperanza en todo mundo, aquellos ojos que cuestionan y que esperan que con un tronar de dedos todo se resuelva me lleno de miedo.

Me aterroriza el hecho de ser y de creer a final de cuentas que soy la diosa, porque en el breve tiempo que he tenido yo en éste mundo como humana han estado llenos de emociones y de sensaciones que una eternidad de frialdad y poder no han podido otorgar: la esperanza y el amor que el humano es capaz de proporcionar es algo a lo que mucha gente piensa poder renunciar con tal de intercambiar lugares conmigo... ¡si tan sólo supieran! Y es por eso que Seiya, con su amor, con su ternura, con ése cariño que me prodiga y que algunos dirían que raya en el fanatismo me alimenta y me refuerza, lo que hace que mi corazón lleno de temor, se llene de esperanza y de pronto ¡todo parece tener sentido!

Es posible que mucha gente me critique, que otros tantos me cuestionen, que jamás me comprendan en totalidad ¿porqué habría de preocuparme esto? Mientras tenga a mi lado el cariño y el amor de Seiya conmigo seré capaz de soportar el peso de los Cielos sobre mí, porque con toda la eternidad y toda la sabiduría, he logrado comprender que el verdadero poder que mueve y existe en el humano es aquel que los enaltece por encima de cualquier otro que se diga ser un "dios".

¿Cuántas veces me han cuestionado ser una diosa? ¿Cuántas veces me he cuestionado yo lo mismo? Muchas, he perdido la cuenta, pero invariablemente la respuesta que me permite soportar el hacerme preguntas que no tienen una respuesta fácil es el hecho de saber que al final del día, que al final de un camino lleno de espinas y de pruebas difíciles, hay quien me valora por aquello que yo he decido ser y no por aquello que se me ha dictado ser: la amistad y el amor de aquellos que esperan de mí sólo aquello que saben que soy capaz de dar y a aquello que me inspiran, regalos que no vienen de un dios, sino de aquello que prefiero ser aunque nadie pueda entenderlo: un ser humano.


End file.
